


Dancing

by Mayonaka_no_Tenshi



Series: Precious Moments (on and off the ice) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Absolute fluff, Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, happiest moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayonaka_no_Tenshi/pseuds/Mayonaka_no_Tenshi
Summary: Yuuri and Victor dance at their wedding reception.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ this art](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60472510) by the amazing GEAROUS. It's one of my favorite pieces and I'm sure this hardly does it justice but I hope you enjoy.

Dancing with Victor is one of Yuuri's favorite things, whether it's on the ice or off.

This dance is special though.

It isn't their first dance of the night, not even the tenth. Honestly, he's lost count by now.

The night has been full of dances, with each other, and with their friends who have gathered to celebrate with them.

Before that there was the beautiful ceremony, pristine tuxedos, and carefully crafted words, spoken with heartfelt devotion as they looked into each other's eyes that sparkled with happy tears. Both wearing brilliant smiles they just couldn't hold back.

Yuuri thought he could never be happier than that moment, as he listened to Victor say his vows, voice steady even as Yuuri could feel the trembling of those hands slipping on that second gold band. His own voice hadn't been quite as steady and his hands had been trembling so much Victor had needed to take hold of them for a moment to help steady him. Victor was always like that, ready to hold Yuuri up when he felt unsteady.

Victor was there to hold his hand through the dinner and the speeches and the toasts. They laughed. They cried. They thanked all the stars in the sky for giving them this day, the wonderful people around them, and of course, each other.

Then later they'd shared their first dance, a thrillingly choreographed display they'd practiced for over a month. As they'd moved across the floor with sweeping gestures and turns, energetic steps and spins, pulling apart for a moment only to glide back together the next, pulled by the gravity only two perfectly matched hearts could create. Putting on this exhibition before all the people they loved while they were still only conscious of each other, seeing Victor beaming and laughing in what must have been a mirror of Yuuri's own elation had been amazing and he thought his heart might burst from the joy of it.

He's sure there's already a video of it online which half the world will likely see before he does, but it's hard to care when he got to live it.

Their next dance was slow, a close, private experience, pulling each other close as the music started until he could feel his new husband's body against his. Heads leaned in close as they whispered things for no one's ears but their own. He felt so close to Victor in that moment, he thought this must be the happiest it was possible to be.

The night has worn on, full of smiles and laughter. They've shared memories with friends and family. They've danced for each other, with each other, and with those there to share in their happiness. And through it all they've kissed more times than they can count.

The night is winding down and the dance floor is nearly empty now, but Victor catches his eye from across the space, where he's standing and talking with Mari and Chris.

"Ooh, I think you've caught someone's eye," Phichit says next to him, "again," he adds with a wink and a smile as Victor sweeps over to them.

He wraps an arm around Yuuri's back, pulling him in by the waist, "May I have this dance," he hears breathed into his ear and it sends a shiver all the way through him. No matter how many times Victor has done this, he never grows tired of it.

He looks back to excuse himself but Phichit is already waving him off towards the dance floor so he lets his husband lead him out onto the sparsely populated area in the center of the ballroom.

Their jackets and ties have long since been discarded, and their hair is a bit mussed from the full day, and they may have both had more than a little champagne throughout the course of the evening.

When they're standing in the center of the floor once more, Victor takes Yuuri's hand and lifts it to his lips placing a kiss on the new band there, never taking his eyes off Yuuri's. A moment later Yuuri is pulling that same hand to his own lips to return the gesture as a new song begins to play.

The song that's playing now is something soft and slow and clearly romantic, but Yuuri isn't really listening, all his focus is on the man before him.

Before they fall into the familiar formal stance, Yuuri takes a moment to brush aside the strands of soft silver obscuring the perfect blue of Victor's eyes so he can look into them unhindered, before taking the hand offered to him, placing the other at Victor's back, as he allows the man in front of him to take the lead.

They begin to move, a gentle dance, more sway than real steps, just an excuse to be close to each other really, and Yuuri never seems to tire of being close to this man, of feeling the contour of his body, of smelling his cologne mixed with the singular scent that is only Victor, of feeling that warm breath on his skin as he leans in to whisper in Yuuri's ear or brush lips across flushed skin.

To think that once upon a time he'd been afraid to be this close, but now it's like coming home to paradise. Every time.

This is home now.

He looks deeply into Victor's eyes as he thinks all this and he sees the man's face soften into something so beautiful it's almost painful.

"Yuuri," the man whispers, steps suddenly faltering as he looks at Yuuri with such heartrending devotion he almost can't breathe.

It's the most beautiful thing in the universe to see Victor like this, and it's all for him. To see this strong, confident man who has faced down endless competitors without faltering, fall to pieces in Yuuri's arms. Victor shows his deepest love through this rare vulnerability as he holds on to Yuuri, suddenly unsteady under the weight of his own emotions, letting himself be held up and supported now as Yuuri takes the lead from him, showing his own love through the strength that he's learned from loving and being loved by this beautiful man before him. He holds him up as they step together, turn slowly, and step again, eyes locked onto each other, full of emotion.

"God, I love you," Victor says, just for him, as he closes his eyes and presses his forehead against Yuuri's.

"I love you too," Yuuri breathes back, "So, so much."

As they step again swaying into each other's arms a little further, Yuuri pulls Victor to him as he tilts his head up slightly. He need do nothing else before Victor's lips fall against his own in a kiss that makes his own knees go weak.

Their feet aren't moving now, only their lips as they breathe life and love into each other for time they can't measure, each lost in the other, as if the rest of the world has disappeared around them.

Finally, they pull back just enough for their eyes to meet again. They don't need any words now, their eyes and the contact between them saying everything for them.

And in this moment Yuuri knows he is the happiest he's ever been. However, now he suspects it won't end here. He looks forward to each new happiest moment they have together, but for right now, this is the best one and he's going to live it for all it's worth.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is the sappiest thing I've ever written. XD  
> I hope you enjoyed it though.
> 
> This could potentially be turned into a series of fluff, their happiest moments or something, if anyone's interested. You can find me on tumblr at [@mayonaka-no-tenshi](https://mayonaka-no-tenshi.tumblr.com) and [@mayonaka_no_yoi](https://mayonaka-no-yoi.tumblr.com) for YOI only content.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
